Our Baby Sister
by tigger89
Summary: HappyCat, Singam and Seroal have a new baby sister! How will they respond to this stress?


23rd day of Awakening, year 6: Dear Diary,  
I can't believe what mom wants to do! She wants to get another baby pet! This will be her fourth, so she says that we can all be a unified family. This is the worst idea she's had since she decided to donate my brother's Battle Speaker to the Money Tree. It all started at breakfast this morning. Seroal was sitting at the table, engrossed in a book he was reading, it was something about math that I didn't understand. That kid is such a nerd. HappyCat was digging through the refrigerator, looking for some food to eat. He was talking about the new Meridell war, and how he was trying to hatch a deal with Mom to get some more training in before it started. I was at the stove, heating up three Breakfast Croissants for me, Seroal and Mom. Then she came down the stairs, tripping, falling and looking like she had just rolled out of bed, which she probably had. She sat down at the table and accepted the Breakfast Croissant that I handed to her, before sitting down myself. Mom took a bite of the pastry, and looked around at us with one of those Looks that make you not want to hear what she has to say. She then took a breath, and said it. "HappyCat, Singam and Seroal. I've been thinking that we've been a family of four for a while. Wouldn't it make it more complete and unified if we had a fifth member?" HappyCat leaped about a foot in the air, slamming his head on the shelf and launching the Vegan Cheese he had just found across the kitchen where it landed on Seroal's plate, knocking his breakfast to the floor. Seroal didn't notice, because he was staring at Mom with his mouth wide open. He even put down the book. I was the only one who thought to ask her what she meant. But she was serious. Seroal said that he didn't care, and that a younger sibling might even be nice. HappyCat didn't seem to like the idea at first, but then brightened up as Mom said that it wouldn't get in the way of his training. I said that it was okay, but it's not! I know exactly what will happen, it'll arrive and HappyCat will go train, Seroal will go off to be by himself and that will leave me to take care of it. I have things that I like to do also, what about my writing and art? It'll get into everything and destroy it! But, like it or not, we're going to get it tonight Mom said. Farewell to my freedom.  
  
We're getting another pet! At breakfast today, mom came in and said so. I was looking for some food to eat, and I accidentally threw my cheese into Seroal's food when she announced it. I thought that it would bother me when I wanted to train or battle, but Mom said that she'd make sure that I could still have time to do what I wanted to do. Great! Maybe she'll let me help it to train when it gets old enough!  
  
23-Awakening-6, 2:00 PM NST  
Mom announced while we were eating this morning that we are going to get another pet. I was in the middle of reading Algebra and eating some pastry that Singam put in front of me, so I will admit that it did not quite register at first. After a flying projectile landed on my plate and knocked my breakfast onto my lap, however, I became aware of the situation. I do not care if we get a new sibling, I will just go to my room. Or if that is not safe, I can always go to the Bookshop. The Nimmo shopkeeper sometimes lets me read in the back of his shop if life at home is too insane. Mom, Singam, HappyCat and I are going to leave for the Adoption Center at 2:30 PM NST today to pick it out.  
I want another sister, but I am not sure which species. Each has it's own merits, and I cannot expect a pet to conform to a stereotype of a pet species. I am partial to Zafaras and Kacheeks however, but I think that Mom will get a Lupe or an Ixi. She will probably get a Lupe.  
I will update tonight with the results.  
  
23-Awakening-6, 6:30 PM NST  
We are back from the Adoption Center now. We ate some food that Singam packed for us. She made a Veggie Burger for HappyCat, and for her, me and Mom she packed some Chicken, Bottles of Water, three Plums and something that she called Ergy Broccoli, which I didn't touch but that Mom said was very good tasting. Glowing food just doesn't appeal to me, the glow should be chemically incompatible with the digestion process. I should ask Sarah the Help Zafara how that works, I am sure that she would know. I will do that tomorrow sometime.  
I was correct; we got a Lupe. Her name is Mountain_Priestess. I cannot help but wonder what Mom was thinking when she named her that. She is yellow, which I would not have thought was a pleasing color for a Lupe but it actually is. We stopped at the Food Shop on the way back home to buy some Baby Food for her. Mountain is sleeping now, from what I have heard young pets sleep a lot.  
I just became aware of the fact that I have not played my game of NeoQuest II all day, I think that I will go remedy this situation now.  
  
Dear Diary,  
We got a female yellow Lupe. Mom named her Mountain_Priestess; I'm not really sure what she was thinking. HappyCat started calling her Mountain so that's her nickname now. I packed some chicken, plums, water and broccoli for dinner tonight. I remembered to provide for HappyCat with a nice Veggie Burger. Seroal made a scene when I served the Ergy Broccoli; he was saying something about glowing food being indigestible. I'm not really sure what he was on about, but it tastes great and Mom agrees with me. HappyCat wouldn't eat it because he said that it was unnatural for broccoli to glow. Him and his health food! We bought some baby food on the way home, GaGa Grub brand. Mom says that it's what she fed all three of us when we were young, so I guess that despite the name it's ok.  
It's nearly bedtime now, and this is the first time I've had to myself since we got home. I wanted to finish my poem about the Meridell dancer; she was in the news three days ago. Imagine someone that pretty with enough talent to be sent to King Skarl of Meridell! I wish that I was her, but I can't dance and I'm definitely not that pretty. HappyCat says that she's an enemy spy and that she needs to be kicked out of the castle. Why does he always assume that everything that comes from the Citadel is bad? I mean, sure there have been rumors of a Meridell war, but I'm sure that nothing is coming from the Citadel. Darigan is gone, and Kass is in his place. There will be peace, and the dancing girl gift is a sign of that peace.  
Let's see, tomorrow I'll have to go to the store and get more food, we're almost out. And I have to visit the Toy Store with Mom to buy some toys for Mountain. Until tomorrow!  
  
I can see the light under Singam's door. She should have enough common sense to work using a flashlight instead of her lamp; if she doesn't watch it Mom will see the light and come to check on her. I see that both her and Seroal already wrote about Mountain in here, so I don't really have to repeat what they've already said. Tomorrow morning Mom said that I could go to the Training School and do one round of training. I must get in shape for the Meridell war; I know that it is coming up soon. I don't trust Kass; he's no better than Darigan was. I think that Meridell should make the first move and attack the Citadel. Later.  
  
24th day of Awakening, year 6: Dear Diary,  
I was right about Mountain; she is taking up all of my time! This morning I started off by cooking breakfast for everybody, including special meals for her and HappyCat. Then HappyCat caught a boat to Mystery Island and Seroal disappeared, leaving me to take care of Mountain! Mom did take care of her in the morning while I shopped for food and toys, but I got back at around 11:30 and had to start making lunch. Seroal didn't show up and HappyCat was still at Mystery Island, so I only had to cook for Mom, Mountain and myself. Then Mom left to earn some Neopoints in the afternoon, so I had to entertain Mountain. We played with some of her new toys, but what I really wanted to do was to come here to my room and work on my painting of the dancing girl. I finished my poem late last night, and I wanted an illustration to go along with it. But I couldn't come up to my room because I had to watch Mountain and I knew that she would get into it and mess it all up. Then HappyCat and Seroal came home just in time for dinner and it wasn't until after I finished doing the dishes that I had time to come up here. Now I'm going to work on my painting. It isn't fair!  
  
24-Awakening-6, 6:45 PM NST  
I played some of NeoQuest II last night; the game is coming along really well! I like the way my characters are developing, with a nicely balanced blend of skills. After breakfast today I went to the Bookshop and bought myself a new book to read because I finished Algebra yesterday night. It is the first in a series of three books, Geometry Level 1. After I finished reading some of the chapters it contained, I went to eat a meal at the Food Shop. I forget exactly what I ate, but I know that it did not glow.  
After lunch I found Sarah the Zafara, and she was happy to explain to me how neopets can digest glowing food. She said that a digestion chemical in our small intestines neutralizes the chemical that makes certain foods glow. The chemical that makes food glow is a deadly poison to those who do not produce this digestion chemical, just as I thought. That is why you cannot feed glowing food to your PetPet. I still think that glowing food is strange, but I will try some next time Singam makes it.  
  
25th day of Awakening, year 6: Yesterday I trained at the Mystery Island Training School. It cost nearly 5,000 Neopoints to buy my codestone; the prices have really gone up because of the war. On the boat I was trying to come up with a Meridell war cry, but Singam's the one who's good at words so this is the best I can do: Meridell, Meridell! Hear that victory bell! Let those banners twirl! Get rid of that dancing girl! It's really bad, but Singam won't help me with it because she's convinced that there's not going to be another war. Can you believe that she likes the dancing girl? This afternoon I'm going to fight the Pant Devil at the battledome again, he's so easy. But I need to fight someone to keep up my strength.  
  
25-Awakening-6, 1:30 PM NST  
I have been having a really good time working on my Geometry book. When Mom gives me my allowance in two days I will be able to go buy the second level. I spent today in my room. I am working on my character for a role-playing game that I am going to try to play with my friend Curtis. I found an old book in the bottom of HappyCat's drawers; it is called Map Reading. I am going to try to read it tonight; maybe I can learn something that can help me in life.  
  
26th day of Awakening, year 6: Flipping Fungi Fruit! When I woke up today and came downstairs, I found Seroal and Mom standing around the table with Mountain, looking confused. I asked where Singam was, and Mom said that she hadn't seen her yet today, which is very unlike Singam. She's always downstairs making breakfast for us. Mom told us to stay in the kitchen, and then went to her room to see if Singam was there. She wasn't there! So Mom came back down and told us to stay calm while she went to look for Singam. She told Seroal and me to get some food for Mountain and us, and that she would be back as soon as possible. We're still waiting; I hope nothing bad has happened to her!  
  
26-Awakening-6, 12:30 PM NST  
Singam disappeared from her room! I do not know if a kidnapper took her, ran away or something else. Mom put HappyCat and me in charge of breakfast for Mountain and us, but she never came back from looking for Singam so we have had to make lunch as well. Neither HappyCat nor me are any good at cooking, but we have made it until now without poisoning each other by accident. I hope Mom gets back home soon; I need her to tell me what is happening to Singam!  
  
26-Awakening-6, 11:00 PM NST  
Mom still is not home yet. HappyCat and I are really anxious. During the afternoon we traded off watching Mountain and compulsively working around the house. I do not know what we should do if Mom is not home by the time we go to sleep.  
  
27th day of Awakening, year 6: So much has happened today, I don't know where to start! Last night Mom came home at 1:30 AM. Seroal was asleep with Mountain on the couch and I was in the kitchen doing something, I'm really not sure what. She came home and said that she had found Singam, and that she was at the Defenders of Neopia office. So I woke up Seroal, and we went off to the DoN office in the middle of the night. Mountain was sleeping, so since I was the strongest because of my training I had to carry her. We got to the DoN office, and the receptionist brought Singam out. It turns out that she ran away to the Catacombs because she felt that the burden of Mountain was placed only on her, and she felt that she had no time to do what she wanted to do. I guess that Seroal and I didn't really help out very much. Seroal always went off by himself to read or whatever he does, and I'm always very wrapped up in my training. I'm just glad that we're all back home together now, and I'll try to help out around the house and with Mountain some more.  
  
27-Awakening-6, 5:00 AM NST  
HappyCat said everything that happened last night and this morning. None of us slept all night, except for Singam. I offered to help cook some of our meals, but HappyCat raised a very noisy objection to that. So Mom said that I could help out by playing with Mountain and keeping her occupied when Singam is trying to work on her own projects. We are actually quite lucky that we found Singam, a lot of runaway pets are never found. I'm happy that I have my older sister back.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I'm so delighted to be home again! I just felt so unwanted, like all I was good for was to work. I got up early, cooked, watched Mountain, cooked again, watched mountain some more, cleaned and did errands, cooked once more and finally had a little bit of time to myself right before bedtime! Life isn't supposed to be that way.  
So two nights ago I ran away to the Catacombs to find some artistic inspiration. But I guess that Mom suspected that I would be there, because soon enough the Defenders of Neopia were coming through asking if anyone had seen a green Acara. So I was caught and taken to the DoN headquarters. At around 2:00 this morning, Mom, Seroal and HappyCat carrying Mountain came in to get me. I had to tell them my whole story, and by the time we got home it was almost 5:00 AM.  
We've done a good job so far dividing up the work. I'm still going to cook, but I won't have to watch Mountain as often and will only do the housework related to food. Seroal is going to watch Singam more, as well as take over some of the housework. HappyCat will run errands for Mom and do other odd jobs that pop up. I think that we'll all be much happier. Thank you Mom! 


End file.
